theworldsmilitaryhistorywikiaorg-20200214-history
Courtney H. Hodges
}}| }| }} }| }}} |- ! colspan="2" style="font-size:100%; text-align:center; background-color:#7990CC; color:#; border:1px solid #000;" |Gen Hodges, CG First Army, ca. 1945 |- |} Information In-depth Career Summary Dates of Rank Regular Army Non-Regular Service Awards & Decorations |valign="top" | |} for more information: Courtney H. Hodges (Awards & Decorations) Battles/Wars Mexican Expedition *Pancho Villa Expedition (3.15.1916 - 1.8.1917) World War I *'Hundred Days Offensive' **Anould Sector **Saint-Dié Sector **Battle of Saint-Mihiel **Meuse-Argonne Offensive **Battle of Lorraine (1918) *'Occupation' **Occupation of Trieve, Germany (12.1.1918 - 3.9.1919) **Occupation of Luxembourg (3.9.1919 - 7.3.1919) World War II *'West European Campaign' **Invasion on Normandy **Battle of Normandy **Falaise pocket **Battle of Aachen **Battle of Hurtgen Forest **Operation Queen **Battle of the Bulge **Invasion of Germany *'Western Allied invasion of Germany' **Ruhr Pocket *'Japan campaign' **Operation Downfall (canceled) Quotes General Omar Bradley said that upon meeting Hodges at the Point, he was "an August figure like Marshall and a man I admired almost equally." General Omar Bradley: called Hodges "my idea of a quintessential 'Georgian gentleman' and the most modest man I had ever met. A crack shot from childhood, he was then - and for years after - the Army's star in the national rifle matches." General Omar Bradley: "I had implicit faith in his judgement, in his skill and restraint." General Omar Bradley: "Out of all my Army commanders, he required the least supervision." General Omar Bradley: Bradley called Hodges "essentially a military technician whose faultless techniques and tactical knowledge made him one of the most skilled craftsman of my entire command...a general's general." (said to Montgomery when he wanted Hodges replaced) General Dwight D. Eisenhower: ..Hodges was "the quiet reticent type, and doesn't appear as aggressive as he really is. Unless he becomes exhausted, he will always wage a good fight." General Dwight D. Eisenhower: ...that "Hodges is exactly the same class of man as Bradley, in practically every respect. Wonderful shot, great hunter, quiet, self-effacing...with a thorough understanding of ground fighting." Notes *Married his wife, Mildred, on June 23, 1928 *He was a distinguished Marksman, often participating in competitions and hunts. *A noted history buff, Hodges was particularly knowledgeable in the American Civil War. *Hodges was 175cm tall (5'9), with dark brown hair (grey with age), and blue eyes. *Hodges was in a small group of high ranking WWII generals to have had actual combat experience. (Having commanded a Battalion during WWI) *Representative Elijah B. Lewis, of Georgia's 3rd District, appointed Hodges to the USMA *Hodges has a noticeable scar of his right jaw, which he got from a kick by a horse in his childhood. *Hodges suffered from abscessed teeth. For this, he had to get dentures when he was only 35. *A member of the Phi Kappa Alpha Fraternity. *Throughout WWII, he sacked ten division and two corps commanders (Charles H. Corlett, John Millikin). *Hodges refused two Purple Heart citations for being gassed during WWI (referring to the injuries as being 'sissy'). *As Chief of Infantry, Hodges promoted the adoption of the Bazooka, M-1 Carbine, M1 Helmet, and the use of Airborne troops. *''General Courtney Hodges Blvd, Perry, Georgia'' is names after him. Family *''Wife: Mildred Lee Buchner (1895-1991) '''Family' *''Father: John H. Hodges (9/2/1851-3/11/1926) *Mother: Katherine V. Norwood (7/4/1857-11/1/1947) *Brother: Norwood R. Hodges (11/25/1879-12/4/1882) *Sister: Mary Hodges (5/24/1881-5/15/1966) **Husband: Thomas L. Hendrix *Sister: Kate Hodges (2/5/1883-1/9/1964) **Husband: Samuel P. Houser (2/27/1864-9/19/1940) *Brother: John L. Hodges (1885-11/13/1964) **Wife: Ruby C. Hodges (7/28/1900-2/23/1993) *Brother: Ernest S. Hodges (9/11/1888-12/21/1892) *Brother: Samuel N. Hodges (1/21/1890-12/19/1975) **Wife: Marion W. (c.1897-) ***Son: Samuel N. Hodges Jr. *Sister: Ethel J. Hodges (9/25/1896-2/17/1988) *Sister: Therisa D. Hodges (3/27/1892-10/2/1970) *Sister: Edna D. Hodges (8/5/1894-7/5/1989) '''Paternal Family' *''Uncle: Fred S. Hodges *Aunt: Mrs. O.G. Conner *Grandfather: James H. Hodges (c.1823-1885; ''Pvt, CSA) *''Grandmother: Mary Anne Rice *Great Grandfather: John Hodges (1795-1845) *Great Grandmother'': Sarah Hicks Gallery Courtney H. Hodges (Image Gallery) References *Normandy to Victory: The War Diary of General Courtney H. Hodges and the First United States Army (William C. Sylvan) *Courtney Hicks Hodges: From Private to Four-star General in the United States Army (Stephan T. Wishnevsky) *Official Registers for the United States Army (The Adjutant General's Office) *Courtney H. Hodges papers, Eisenhower Library